bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lone Black Garuga/ Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:250px-Y-Garuga-1-.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shiratori Cullen (Talk) 02:44, April 17, 2010 Chibi Avatars The site that we use is here --> http://www.tektek.org/dream/dream.php I'm so happy to see a new person here and I wish you the best of luck for all of your creations here! ^w^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 11:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ^^ didn't know my userpage was funny thank u. I'm not sure what u mean by a minor character since there is no "set" story in this fanon wiki. (As far as I know anyway)--Dusk-sama 00:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Margin Heart Well, I might be willing to accept him, however the article needs severe clean-up beforehand. I mean, sentence-wise, almost 90% of all sentences start with his name. That's not very good grammer. Also, while I find the whole "lover-turned-zanpakuto" thing interesting (Kudos, that's one of the most original ideas I've ever heard in quite a while). So, please fix up some of it's grammar, and then I'll talk it over with some Admins about getting you the position. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 17:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Really??? You like Ahatake? Man, I do NOT here that often. Thanks! And u said u wanna be like me? That sounds good but not many people like me TT.TT--Dusk-sama 03:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) hmm... I dnt think he's too over powered. The "immeasurable spirit power" is a bit much tho. Another thing is, he and Ahatake would not get along. I see ur dude despises Hollows. Ahatake actually likes Hollows, just thought I'd let u know that.--Dusk-sama 18:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ur welcome and yup, Aha likes Hollows. He kinda considers himself a Hollow, due to having Hollow Powers. --Dusk-sama (対談) 23:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh, I don't have many good ideas and you're "yuki turnin' into Zanpakuto" is a pretty good idea so dnt say ur ideas r crappy. --Dusk-sama (対談) 00:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure! ^^ Sounds interesting. just tell me when u wanna make the article--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ahatake isn't fighting anyone right now--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am NOT on the naruto chat but u can contact me here http://yueayame.chatango.com/ --Dusk-sama (対談) 00:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah! I say let's do it! ^^--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yuki is his blade right? If they battle, the situation will call for Margin's nedd to draw his blade. Margian fights with his fists, but Ahatake prefers his blade. And about the meeting I'll tell u tomorrow when I get on the computer. This is my phone here--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Anytime you're ready we can start, tho Friday is better. Unlimited time >:D--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well considering Ahatake has ties to no one but his family, starting a fight using him is difficult. I'm also not much for planning but Margin could attack Ahatake while he's fighting someone in his hollow form. sound good to you?--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ur dude may be stronger than Ahatake, I'm not sure. Ahatake's only a bit weaker than Aizen. It all depends on who has the better moves I guess. I get the story started up.--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::here's the story. Opposing ideals! Ahatake vs Margin!. contact me here for faster posting Yue Ayame--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::lol. Go ahead and post. I have 'till about 1:30 AM California time--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's understandable. Don't worry though, I don't intend to judge you. If you make a mistake, I'll tell you though so you'll know not to do that next time. wow I'm sounding like my kindergarten teacher. --Dusk-sama (対談) 03:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"Sempai"? Now that's a first. And don't worry you're not causing me any trouble. Besides, I have all day. --Dusk-sama (対談) 03:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Dnt worry that was a good post actually. And it's your turn--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::U'll get better as you practice and now it's ur turn. and Margin shouldn't be so impulsive. that'll only get him killed.--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I noticed and ur turn--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) WAZZUUUUUP!?!? Hello XD Sadow-sama 10:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Woops Lol yea I tend to do that Sadow-sama 10:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) done ur turn and if I say ur up it's the same thing ^^--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :yup ^^ and ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::it's catchy. ^^ and ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::^^ ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol ur up now--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::now ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::How considerate ^^. ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Now ur up >:D--Dusk-sama (対談) 07:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::happens to me all the time. ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 20:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Now ur up >:D--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::ur up bouya--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :s'no problem. ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 04:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::done.--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol done--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 09:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:53, May 15, 2010 (UTC) done--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :lol. anyone vs seireitou = their grave. and done--Dusk-sama (対談) 18:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::echo is equal to seireitou. Aha isn't quite there yet. and done--Dusk-sama (対談) 04:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :done. and sei is cool. oh and Aha is training to get to sei's level. ignore thepantheon >.>--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::at the moment the gap bewteen Aha and Sei is like the gap between Earth and Andromeda. and done--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::done. and sei said he'll think about it. the vizard thing.--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::yes u do and done--Dusk-sama (対談) 09:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::maybe maybe not and done--Dusk-sama (対談) 20:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Bankai Sei can beat even Echo, haha. And "not quite there yet" is a BIIIG understatement; Aha is no where near slightly close to Sei's level. --Thepantheon 04:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Indeed, I am just fine, merely collaborating with a friend of mine on a new revolutionary stoyline for the Naruto Fanon. Have we met before? If not, then greetings. Echo Uchiha 16:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nice Char Hey, saw you commented on my character. A Question though: Which Character are you talking about?? And Thanks anyway. ImpossibleFreak 12:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, Thanks. I was thinking of making him one of my main characters but that matter shall wait. As both me and my sister created it. So i will need to get her consent. :( And by the way, Love Margin and Yuki!! They Rock. Their theme song should be We Rock from Camp Rock. Joking of course! ImpossibleFreak 05:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Huh Well no, of course not. In physical power Seireitou is superior, but in speed and intelligence Echo prevails. In raw energy they are more or less even. So in a full scale battle it would depend on who needed the victory more, Seireitou's determination versus Echo's pride. Echo Uchiha 19:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) boom huh how am i suppose to get that "BOOM" stuff?Shadow Akuruma 11:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) its alright im thinking of adding hollow powers but im about to join the gotei 13 here as the 4th seat of 3rd squad possibly so yeahShadow Akuruma 11:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) dont worry the person i asked was impressed that a 4th seat has bankai so ill use that to my advantage and defeat the 3rd seat then the vice captain and maybe if stronger defeat the captain and become the captain of 3rd squadShadow Akuruma 12:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) itll be easy trust meShadow Akuruma 21:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) yoShadow Akuruma 23:53, May 19, 2010 (UTC) yo how bout a spar?Shadow Akuruma 23:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) heh bring it just create the thing and we can start from there but remember im still not in the gotei 13 yet kShadow Akuruma 00:02, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *smiles*just leave that to me so can you make something where margin and shadow can fight?Shadow Akuruma 00:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) uh i was thinking for the title maybe "Clash! the vizard user Margin vs pyro Shinigami Shadow?" and i intend to fight how my character is described though ill tell you this his sword play is unpredictable to some peopleShadow Akuruma 00:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) k how bout "Clash! Electricity vs Pyro!"Shadow Akuruma 00:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) uh then "Clash!Wires vs Pyro!"?Shadow Akuruma 00:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ur upShadow Akuruma 00:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) you gonna reply in the story lone?Shadow Akuruma 00:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) your turn loneShadow Akuruma 02:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RP Then perhaps an RP would be necessary for explanation. I myself am currently in charge of Hell and the Demons that once belonged to User:Echo Uchiha. I will be mostly working on these but perhaps we can fit in a part where Sadow meets Margin or something. Sadow-sama 18:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No worries Dont worry, I can correct grammar mistakes. And you can just call me Sad. :) Sadow-sama 00:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) done your turn loneShadow Akuruma 02:37, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ...someone ruined itShadow Akuruma 02:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) k and your turnShadow Akuruma 02:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ugh why are they messing with it?Shadow Akuruma 02:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) k and i have a job for you to doShadow Akuruma 03:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) kShadow Akuruma 03:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ur turnShadow Akuruma 03:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ...Shadow Akuruma 03:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) your up loneShadow Akuruma 03:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Whoops Oh sorry, I didn't realize the person would try to revert your revert so I protected it, but it seems I was too slow and accidently pressed admins only. However, you have to admit that's a catchy song (even if it is trolling) ~_~. Takeshi (Talk here) 03:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, are you able to continue writing? Since I do no have your brain or hands I cannot tell if you can still type a story out or not. However, you may try to. Takeshi (Talk here) 03:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) nine heavenly kings same as i told shadow, dont godmod, and read the whole page as well as look at Okayaki for pointers--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) look at Okayaki--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok Alrighty then. Just tell me when your ready to fight and we can see how this can work out. Sadow-sama 18:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Nine Heavenly kings It seems fine for right now--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Setting? So how shall this work? Shall I use Sadow? Where shall it be stuff? Sadow-sama 00:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) quite simple actually click edit to see but the property template kinda goes like this --Dusk-sama (対談) 03:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :anytime--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sadow's part And so they hire Sadow to "deal" with Margin? Sadow-sama 19:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty Ok. You can begin the article if you want or I can. Doesnt matter. Sadow-sama 00:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) RP Posted on recent article. Sadow-sama 00:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) please help. ok. i tried to make a page. Shade Kagekyo. but everytime me or a friend view it, we get a little gray box (thinking its the infobox) and none of the story text shows up. its my first page so i dont really know what went wrong. thanks for any help.Firegod00 21:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) thank you thanks. that was my first page. but dumb question, what exactly went wrong? (dont want a repeat.)Firegod00 23:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) so sorry no mad genius (mad scientists) characters. gotta ask someone else this time--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact Luck would have it that I do have a scientist character. Kibō Minarai, Captain of Squad 12 Yupz An east region of the soul Society, Yuurei Oukoku.--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) heh heh Oh, it's always a pleasure to chat with a fellow user. Name's Dark Ninja. I saw your followed pages and do you have a series or something? If so, I've been looking for a new series to read. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 17:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) It can be done Quoting The Six Million Dollar Man, "We can rebuild him, we have the technology." Sadow-sama 21:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Explanation Perhaps Kibou and Margin could meet by accident in Earth while he is on a mission and, on his spare time, help you with whatever. And since I doubt this rp will effect either of our stories, perhaps it can be a stalemate. If worse comes to worse, both can break/injure something heavily but, since it's Bleach, it will heal in a week lol. Sadow-sama 01:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright Sure thing. Sadow-sama 15:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ripoff? How so? Sadow-sama 05:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Renaldo Venesquirez Consider him deleted. I have forgotten how to mark pages for deletion but I do need to for many of my pages. Sadow-sama 18:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Chat I am not actually a moderator on the chat, so I do not know. --Thepantheon 01:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually... I'm not. Working on my man Satoshi for a short while tho. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸先生) 01:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Heyo!(?) Hey, I was wanting to say 'Hi!' back, and yeah, I'm new to Wikia's, and BFF. (Makes me think of Best Friends Forever, instead of Bleach Fan Fiction) But yeah, check out my Articles if you want. I'm still getting used to the Bleach Anime, and learning about Kido, Reitsu, or whatever it's called... Anyway, Hey, and thanks for welcoming me. Bombadcrow666 16:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice So, after reading Loran's page, what do you think? come on be honest. Firegod00 12:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Got any ideas? I guess I'm in hot water with the admins. From what I was told Shade is a violation of the rules. I know, lets send him to Sper Jail. LOL! Any who, any thoughts on a fix? Only reason I ask you is because I trust you (and your charecters rock).Firegod00 12:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man! Really. I'm thankful you like Shade. Hey dumb question, wanna RP? if so then i challenge Margin. Is that cool? If so just let me know.Firegod00 18:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Training Hey. Umm are you free to train Hitsuke becuz Hitsuke and Margin hate hollows and want to kill all of them in the world. Oh and I think i told you i wanted to make him my main character yeah? Well he is!!! My Sis decided to go back to Naruto Fan Fiction so she gave me all the work!! DarkNight 19:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind becuz I was thinking of making him quit Shinigami Academy cuz he was bored of the rules in Gen3, maybe.......... DarkNight 09:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) your move Take your best shot. By the way Margin is the one calling Shade, so have a good line or two! Firegod00 21:28, June 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL!! That was good. And your go sir.Firegod00 01:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Your good at this man. Go.Firegod00 02:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Your alot of fun to RP with. And your turn. Firegod00 02:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Time to start the fight. Firegod00 02:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Magin is way to calm man. That's just wrong! Anywho, your move. Firegod00 02:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about Shade. He's just warming up. your turn. Firegod00 03:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't kill him. Other than that, go for it. Your turn my friend.Firegod00 03:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm finding Margin about as crazy as Shade. Tis your roll. Firegod00 03:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) So, you ready for something worse than a golem? Remember the sun (hint hint) will undo Shade. Not light though. Your go Firegod00 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Tis your move. Is it me or is this way too good? Firegod00 05:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Your go my friend. And good luck. Firegod00 05:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Dear Lord, this is fun. Your move. Firegod00 05:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Margin is kinda screwed now. Good Luck! Firegod00 05:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. Margin won't die by Shade's hand. Remember, chains leave shadows. Go Firegod00 06:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Wanna call it a draw. Our guys are too good. If you want I'll continue, but the two of them would make a great team. Firegod00 06:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) OOPS!!! By the way the name of the page is Margim vs Shade: Challenge of fateFiregod00 01:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool You stat this one. And yes, you will learn why Loran is The Weird Frying Pan Girl. Firegod00 06:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Done!!! Ah, that was fun. Whenever you get ready for the project, just let me know. Firegod00 06:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Inside his soul Whoa! I just read Inside His Soul. Dude, it made me weep, nay, bawl. You truly have a art for ths stuff. That's why I have fun with contemplating how Shade and Margin will get along. And well, nice job! Firegod00 23:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey. do you have a facebook or myspace? just asking. Firegod00 02:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude, that is not true. Your story is epic. I can't lie about that. Firegod00 02:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sure, you can add the template. Thak you my friend. Firegod00 22:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Where would I be without you somedays? You always help me out. If you need anything just ask. And once more, thanks. Firegod00 22:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Well if you do get one, let me know. Firegod00 22:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) True Shade was defeated fair and square. He knew he couldn't win so he called it a draw. And can we do something where Margin teaches Shade Bankai? I for one got a kick from "The Clash of fate". Margin is the ideal person to train Shade anyway. Firegod00 23:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok. But here's the thing, Bankai can also take as few as 72 hours (Urahara Kisuke's little trick FTW). ''My thougt was that Shade and Margin could have to overcome a tag-team type thing against thier Zanpakto. Let me know what you think. Firegod00 00:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) The test doesn't have to be fight. Ichigo gained Bankai because he found the Zanpakto in a mess of other swords. I think its like you need to truly understand what your Zanpakto IS, not what it does. Thats how you gain Bankai (Zangetsu told Ichigo to find the true sword or he would die. That was his test) Subjugation does not equal harming, just getting you Zanpakto to fully obey you without question. Once more, that's just my idea. I think Shade's test needs to be something about him fully understanding that darkness is corrupt yet light begets darkness. Heh. That is bloody deep stuff there. Firegod00 01:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Just remember its a thought, not proven fact. But it made you think right? And I proved that power does not come from victory, it comes from knowing you cannot win. Darn it! I'm sick of having awsome quotes. Firegod00 01:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) If you want to continue the story, I've got another page, Bankai Training Shade and Margin (Here we go....). Trust me it's way better. But don't think I'm trying to force you into this. Firegod00 04:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Bankai i think its your turn. "Cocky little feind Margin is" (Bad Yoda Voice). Firegod00 04:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah me too. Shade's not much better. By the way, tis your move Margin. Firegod00 04:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Good God, RP'ing even in chats. And before you ask why Shade is so worried, he's lowering his "emotional wall". His true self is rising to the top. BTW Margin-san, your roll. Firegod00 04:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) At least I'm better than I was with the "Challenge". Your turn Margin-san. Firegod00 05:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, come on, emotion is good with this part. And your go. Firegod00 05:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Before you do anything I fixed a gender pronoun error. When Margin told Yuki to return, you called Yuki a him. Just letting you know. Your go. Firegod00 05:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) All righty, it's your move. sorry I took so long, It was like three o'clock AM. Firegod00 15:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok my friend, that one got me. Good job. It's your move. Firegod00 02:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) You seem to like to see Shade when he becomes who he truly is. Your go.Firegod00 03:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Holy cow! Shade was told. Epic moment, if I may say. Your go Lone. Firegod00 05:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) WTF is an understatement. Can you explain that one? And your go. Firegod00 05:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. That helps alot. Its your move btw. Firegod00 05:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Lets hope not. ROFL! That would be bad. And go fish. Firegod00 05:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Your move Margin-san. Firegod00 14:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That scared me. No joke. Any way your turn. Firegod00 23:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Had a thought Margin's theme song "Valentines Day" by Linkin Park. Kind of random but also cool. Firegod00 06:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Shade has now flipped his lid. How is Margin's fight going? Your go. Firegod00 00:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Tis your move at Bankai. This will be a good three man RP. Firegod00 00:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) True. But I thik that this will be fun. Just take it one edit at a time. Your go in Bankai. Firegod00 01:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice move there. I think that was the most awsome scene, I mean I could see it in my head. How about you end this one? Firegod00 01:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, we don't need it right now. We just got Bankai. And I think we need to focus on our current task, no? Firegod00 01:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty Sorry for my absence lately. I've been at m cousin's house all week lol. Coming home today so yeah lol. Sadow-sama 13:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Return Thanks. So shall we pick up on our last RP or begin a new one? Either way, it will involve Captain Minarai removing Yukidomari from her sword state. Or whatever you wanted him to do lol. Sadow-sama 14:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Confirmation Alright. You can start it if you want but you'll have to send me a link via talk page. I am still at my aunt's until tommorow so I wont be able to post yet. Sorry for the inconvenience. Sadow-sama 23:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Kyuutentei Its been postponed temporarily so i can gather my thoughts--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 05:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) New RP Driving Back the Change is the new RP. Sadow-sama 00:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You may want to duck. Shade's one Area of Effect (AoE) attack is about to launch. Hint "Porcupine". Firegod00 02:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Your Turn! Your Turn Sensei!!! (I call you sensei because i make all my characters usually based on your layout for Margin!!!) I used the name you gave me. Hehe DarkNight 03:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ur upDarkNight 04:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hitsuke's pretty rude, ur up DarkNight 04:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Done, ur up! PS: Dontcha think Hitsuke was real dumb? I am too. DarkNight 05:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) UR Up (sings ur up song) DarkNight 05:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Up Up and away, UR UP!!!!!! DarkNight 05:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ur Turn!!! DarkNight 06:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC)